The teacher is shy
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: .UA. Hinata Hyuuga, 22 ans vient d'avoir son premier job en tant qu'enseignante au lycée Konoha. Pas facile d'être prof, surtout avec des élèves pareils! SasuHinaGaa
1. The new teacher

**T**_h_**e T**_e_**a**_c_**h**_e_**r I**_s_** S**_h_**y**

_Par: Kisa_

**Disclaimer:** La série "Naruto" ne m'appartient pas.

**Synopsis:** Hinata Hyuuga, 22 ans vient d'avoir son premier job en tant qu'enseignante au lycée Konoha. Pas facile d'être prof, surtout avec des élèves pareils! SasuHinaGaa

**Genre:** Romance/Drame/Humour (un peu xD)

**01 t h e n e w ****t e a c h e r**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Devant un miroir, une jeune femme se toise. Ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés, sont bien coiffés en une queue de cheval très haute. Aucun maquillage n'habille son petit visage d'une blancheur d'ivoire mais sa frange souligne ses grands yeux qui ont la singulière particularité d'être dénués de pupilles. Elle porte un tailleur beige, classique, mais qui souligne joliment les formes qu'elle possède, cintrant par la même occasion sa petite taille. Elle sourit, satisfaite.

-Yosh, Hinata ! Ganbatte ne? (1) se dit-elle à elle-même en serrant les poings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata attend patiemment sa sœur qui souhaitait la voir avant de partir. Elle accoure, un toast à la main.

-Hanabi, tu n'as toujours pas terminé ton petit-déjeuner? Fais attention à ne pas être en retard en cours!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Laisse-moi plutôt te regarder! J'ai bien choisi ta tenue, ne? Et dire que tu voulais y aller en jean!! C'est ton premier boulot nee-san (2)! Tu dois en imposer!

- H-hai! Mais… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette jupe, avoua-t-elle, tirant un peu sur le vêtement.

Sa jeune sœur lui donna une petite tape sur la main.

- Arrête! Tu vas la déformer! Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ballerines?! s'exclame-t-elle en pointant les chaussures de son aînée.

- Ano… Je n'arrive pas à marcher avec les talons que tu m'as prêtés…

Hanabi soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Je te laisse t'en tirer comme ça parce que tu es la plus jolie!

Hinata vira au rouge.

- A-Arrête Hanabi!

La cadette se contenta de sourire devant la nature si innocente de sa grande sœur. Elle tapa sur sa montre.

- Et qui c'est qui va être en retard?

Hinata sursauta et regarda sa montre.

- Oh non! Il faut que je me dépêche! Itekimas (3)!

- Itterasshai (4) nee-san !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au lycée Konoha, l'agitation est palpable. Nouvelle rentrée, nouveaux élèves, nouveaux professeurs, nouveaux potins… Pourtant, certaines choses ne changent jamais:

- Mais où est Sasuke-kun? bougonne une jolie adolescente aux cheveux roses.

- Sasuke-teme va sûrement venir en retard, comme toujours! Il veut se la jouer cool!

- Tais-toi Naruto! s'énerve la jeune fille en lui donnant un violent coup dans le ventre, et arrête de l'appeler «teme»! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville!

- Sakura-chan…

- Arrête de courir après cette pouf Naruto! De toute façon elle n'en a que pour le beau gosse.

- Sakura n'est pas une pouf Kiba!

- Ah bon? Regarde la longueur de sa jupe. Initialement, l'uniforme est censé arriver aux genoux pas aux fesses! Enfin, au moins elle a un corps correct.

- Correct?! Mais c'est une vraie bombe! s'exclame Naruto en mettant ses mains sur le derrière de Sakura.

La jeune fille se retourne, menaçante.

- Tu étais en train de faire quoi avec mon cul Naruto?

- Oups…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh non!! Je vais être en retard! se lamente Hinata, en courant du mieux que lui permettent ses jambes, bloquées par la jupe trop serrée.

Le bus qu'elle avait emprunté était bien évidemment bondé et bloqué dans les embouteillages. Elle avait donc décidé qu'elle irait plus vite à pied, mais le lycée était assez loin de chez elle!

Hinata s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et observa les alentours. Où était-elle à présent? Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

_Je suis tellement bête! Voilà que j'arrive en retard à mon premier jour de cours!_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer de frustration. Elle s'agenouilla par terre et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras pour se calmer un instant… Quand quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet, avant de s'étaler sur elle.

- Ittai (5) ….

Hinata leva les yeux vers le «poids» qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il s'agissait d'un garçon assez… mignon. Non, beau serait plus précis. Beau comme un dieu. Il avait des yeux noirs en amandes, un nez droit, des lèvres fines et un teint très pâle. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux, et son corps… D'après ce qu'Hinata pouvait sentir était plutôt musclé.

Ces seules pensées suffirent à la rendre rouge pivoine. De plus, il semblerait que le garçon en question ne donnait aucun signe indiquant qu'il allait la laisser enfin respirer. Au contraire, il semblait observer ses moindres traits.

- A-Ano… souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ca le réveilla de sa transe et Hinata crût percevoir un léger rosissement colorer les joues de l'inconnu. Il se leva, l'observant encore du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme se leva à son tour, époussetant ses vêtements et frottant un peu son dos endoloris par la chute.

- Regarde où tu marches, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de s'éloigner.

Quoi? «Regarde où tu marches» ?! Hinata fronça son nez, indignée. C'était lui qui lui était rentré dedans! Cependant, il était déjà loin et la jeune femme décida qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un mauvais début de journée.

- Oh non, l'école! se rappela-t-elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est quoi notre premier cours? demanda une blonde à sa voisine de table.

- Hum… Anglais je crois. Un nouveau prof apparemment.

- J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de jeune! Un beau mec enseignant de l'anglais… Ce serait le paradis!

- Arrête de rêver Ino! Je suis sûre qu'on va se coltiner une vieille bique! Et puis, perso, pas besoin de beau mec! J'ai déjà Sasuke!

La blonde ricana.

- Sasuke? Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles aux grands fronts dans ton genre!

- Ta gueule Ino! s'énerva-t-elle avant de quitter son siège pour s'assoir près de Sasuke.

- C'est trop bête que les places sont assignées, ne, Sasuke? On aurait pu se mettre ensemble et…

- Non merci, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Mou, Sasuke! Tu es si froid! se plaignit-elle.

- Hey! Les gars! Je crois que y'a le nouveau prof qui arrive! lança Naruto.

Sakura rejoignit sa place, et toute la classe se tût, curieuse de voir la nouvelle tête qui leur enseignerait l'anglais.

Une fois que le prof entra, tous les élèves furent bouche bée. Décidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment la vieille bique à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Ils avaient devant eux une jeune femme qui semblait avoir leur âge…. Et plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs! Quelques sifflement jaillirent, suivit de ricanement, ce qui eut pour effet d'empourprer le visage de leur nouvelle enseignante. Elle leva timidement la tête et les salua.

- Hajimemashite (6), je m'appelle Hyuuga Hinata et je serai maintenant votre nouveau professeur d'anglais. J-j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

**à**** s u i v r e**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

(1)ganbatte: courage, bonne chance

(2) nee-san: grande sœur

(3) itekimas:j'y vais

(4) itterasshai:bonne journée, en réponse à "itekimas"

(5) ittai: aïe

(6) hajimemashite: enchantée de faire votre connaissance

**NdA**: Encore un nouveau SasuHina. Je suis totalement accro à ce couple! Et puis, un nouveau triangle amoureux! Parce qu'il en faut toujours pour pimenter les histoires d'amour: Sasuke x Hinata x Gaara cette fois-ci. Pour le titre de l'histoire, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très original, je le changerai si j'en trouve un qui me plaît! )

Pour les petits détails, dans cette fic, Hinata a 22 ans, Gaara, 24, et Sasuke et la petite bande de lycéens ont tous 17/18 ans. Sinon, je n'ai rien (pratiquement) contre Sakura mais j'avoue qu'elle me tape un peu sur le système à force… Et dans mon histoire c'est une vraie peste. Soyez prévenus!


	2. She's lost again

**T**_h_**e T**_e_**a**_c_**h**_e_**r I**_s_** S**_h_**y**

_Par: Kisa_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ne m'appartient pas…

**NdA 1**: Merci à **shashaki, sweetysanae, miss-hayden, Gabrie-hina, Kisa Uchiwa, Hini-chan, missvietlove, eli** et **fdf **pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que le début de l'histoire vous plaise ! Alors je publie la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu : ) héhé.

**0****2 s h e ' s l o s t a g a i n**

------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Au passage du professeur de physiques dans les couloirs, le cœur des lycéennes ne faisait qu'un bond dans leur poitrine. Il fallait les comprendre. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir un enseignant ressemblant à une rock-star ?

Sabaku no Gaara, 24 ans, travaille à Konoha depuis près d'un an. Enfant, il avait rapidement montré qu'il était très intelligent. Un petit génie au QI surpassant largement la moyenne. Mais voilà, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et, de nature rebelle, s'était plusieurs fois fait coincé par la police lors de bagarres. Il avait même faillit faire de la prison après avoir manqué de tuer un homme lors de ces rixes de rues. Depuis lors, il s'était quelque peu assagit et avait accepté d'entrer à l'université, sous les supplications de sa mère, à seulement 16 ans. Il avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main et avait ensuite décidé de prendre son indépendance. Enchaînant petits boulots mal payés, et participation dans des tournois de boxe dans des quartiers chauds pour se faire un peu d'argent il avait fini par atterrir dans la petite ville paisible de Konoha.

Lors d'une soirée dans l'un des très rares bars de la région, il avait rencontré Uchiha Itachi, de trois ans son aîné et qui possédait le seul lycée de la ville. Enchaînant verre sur verre et parlant de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire dans leurs courtes vies, ils s'étaient proclamés « camarades ». Le lendemain, Gaara se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucun souvenir de la veille, ou presque. Un post-it collé sur son front lui rappela cet Uchiha. Il disait :

_« Bon, alors je t'attends demain au lycée de Konoha. Tu feras un super prof vu que j'ai viré l'autre ! Je te file l'appart', je déduirais automatiquement le loyer de ta paie ! _

_Itachi. »_

Notre cher Gaara se souvint de quelques bribes de conversation de la nuit dernière où il avait, peut-être ? accepté un poste d'enseignant des sciences physiques…

Et voilà comment un bel homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts, ressemblant à un mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magasine de mode pour jeunes ados avait atterri dans le lycée de Konoha.

Franchement, ce boulot ne déplaisait pas à Gaara. Il avait toujours aimé les imprévus, les situations un peu pimentées où inhabituelles. Mais voilà, enseigner à des lycéens commençait à l'ennuyer. Ce train-train quotidien n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait envie de quelque chose en plus.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il y pense pour qu'il soit servi ? Ce petit plus allait se définir sous les traits d'une jeune femme pour Gaara. Mais chut. Il ne le saura que dans les paragraphes suivants !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Naruto, je crois que je suis amoureux, souffla Kiba, les yeux rivés sur leur nouvelle prof d'anglais.

Le blond étouffa un petit rire.

- C'est pas la première fois que je t'entends dire ça ! Mais, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. Elle a juste l'air un peu coincée, déclara-t-il.

Coincée elle l'était. Et timide par-dessus le marché. Hinata avait toujours voulu enseigner, mais voilà que se retrouver face à sa classe lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !

_Calme-toi Hinata ! Inspire, expire. Tout va bien se passer, ce sont de gentils lycéens, et il faut juste que tu aies l'air d'avoir confiance en toi pour ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds !_ se dit-elle intérieurement, se rappelant en partie ce que lui avait conseillé sa petite sœur, qui lui reprochait souvent sa nature un peu faible.

- A-ano. Je vais commencer à faire l'appel, afin de vous connaître un peu…

- Si tu veux apprendre à me connaître c'est quand tu veux ! lança un petit brun au fond de la classe.

Hinata vira une nouvelle fois au rouge et décida de l'ignorer.

- Regarde, elle sort d'où celle-là ? Elle rougit tout le temps ? dit Sakura à sa voisine, elle fait genre l'innocente pour se taper des mecs, chuis sûre.

Sasuke, qui était (malheureusement) à portée d'oreille de l'adolescente roula des yeux. Celle-là alors, à chaque fois qu'une fille un peu mignonne arrivait, elle devenait encore plus agaçante que d'habitude.

_Et maintenant, elle agit comme ça même avec les profs,_ se dit-il.

Le jeune homme décida lui aussi d'observer la nouvelle arrivante. De grands yeux pâles, de longs cheveux…. Minute. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Sasuke n'était pas très physionomiste mais cette fille, il était certain de l'avoir vu quelque part, et puis cette façon de rougir… Ca y est ! Il se souvenait ! C'était celle qu'il avait renversé ce matin en allant au lycée.

_Et c'est ma prof d'anglais ? On dirait qu'elle a mon âge…_

Sasuke n'était pas branché « filles ». Malgré son physique est le fait qu'il avait même un fan-club attitré… dont il se passerait bien ! Il fallait dire ce qui était, Sasuke Uchiha avait tout pour plaire. Il était beau, intelligent, bon en sports, riche, très populaire, et le frère du directeur de l'école ! Il ne passait pas inaperçu. Son seul point faible était son caractère… de cochon ! La plupart des gens avaient beaucoup de mal à interagir avec lui étant donné qu'il les envoyait bouler la plupart du temps… Il n'était pas très sociable, et n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête. Il aimait la compagnie de certaines personnes, mais préférait quand même être seul. Ah oui ! Pour en revenir aux filles. Sasuke avait bien des hormones, et ne dispensait pas ses yeux de se poser de temps en temps sur quelques corps féminins bien développés. Mais ce qu'il détestait était les personnalités des femmes ! Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi insupportables ?! Elles ne savaient que glousser, pleurer, se maquiller, se pavaner, et lui _coller _littéralement aux basques ! Et la pire de toutes étaient sûrement Sakura, « directrice » de son fan-club. Comme s'il avait demandé qu'une horreur pareille soit formée ! Enfin bref, passons. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas les filles, Sasuke devait avouer que la prof était plutôt mignonne. Il l'avait remarqué quand il lui était tombé dessus, sa peau toute douce et ses yeux innocents. Il s'était même étonné à apprécier le contact, et, quand elle l'eût surpris à l'observer, il s'était sentit obligé de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, comme il en avait l'habitude, afin de dissimuler le fait qu'il était en train de rougir… Ca aurait nuit à son image voyons. Sasuke Uchiha ne rougissait pas. Sasuke Uchiha n'était jamais troublé. Encore moins par une fille. Une fille qui s'avérait être sa prof.

Pourquoi son esprit était encore focalisé sur elle ? N'importe quoi. Sasuke releva la tête et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait, y compris _elle_.

- Uchiha… Sasuke ?

Il semblerait qu'elle l'avait déjà appelé à plusieurs reprises. Il essaya de contrôler la chaleur qui lui montait au visage et décida d'adopter son attitude « cool ».

- Hn, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle lui sourit et enchaîna avec un autre nom. Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata était heureuse. Sa première classe s'était bien déroulée. Les élèves avaient étaient agréables avec elle. Bon, la moitié était amorphe, mais c'était sûrement dû à l'heure matinale de son cours…

La jeune femme avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'école afin de signer le contrat de travail. Étonnement, pour avoir ce poste, elle n'avait pas même eu à passer un entretien. Ce M. Uchiha avait dit qu'il avait était convaincu par son curriculum vitae et qu'il l'engageait sur le champ. Elle avait été surprise étant donné que son CV était particulièrement simple, aucune expérience professionnelle, uniquement son parcours jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, pas même un voyage dans un pays anglophone. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, bien au contraire !

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à nouveau perdue. Dans le lycée. Elle soupira. Décidemment, elle avait vraiment zéro sens de l'orientation. Elle demanda son chemin à deux lycéennes, qui lui indiquèrent le couloir de droite, tout au fond, à gauche.

Une fois qu'elle eut suivit les directions, la pauvre Hinata compris qu'on s'était moqué d'elle, étant donné qu'elle faisait à présent face à un cul de sac. Elle décida cependant de retenter sa chance auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle arrêta le premier venu.

- A-ano. Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du directeur ?

Son interlocuteur, un bel homme à la chevelure rouge lui offrit un sourire charmeur, et elle ne put s'empêcher, comme à son habitude de rougir.

- Tu es perdue, ma pauvre ? Pourquoi veux-tu voir le directeur ? Si c'est pour les inscriptions, il faut s'adresser au secrétariat, rez-de-chaussée à…

- N-non ! Je suis une nouvelle enseignante ici, je dois signer mon contrat auprès de M. Uchiha.

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent et Hinata sentit un petit frisson la parcourir.

- Une nouvelle collègue alors ? Je me présente, Sabaku no Gaara, je suis professeur de physiques. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga, je suis la nouvelle professeure d'anglais. Hajimemashite Sabaku-san.

Gaara fit la grimace.

- Gaara-san, ou Gaara-kun s'il te plaît, ou même Gaara tout court. Pas de « Sabaku ».

- D-d'accord Gaara-san.

- Mieux, dit Gaara avec un sourire. Je peux t'appeler Hinata-chan ?

La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête.

- Alors Hinata-chan, laisse-moi t'accompagner chez le directeur, car là, tu es totalement à l'opposé de son bureau !

- Arigato (1), Gaara-san.

Elle le suivit, marchant légèrement en retrait, derrière lui, ne remarquant donc pas le sourire étrange qui flottait sur les lèvres parfaites du professeur de physique.

_Ca y est, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ici…_

**à s u i v r e**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) aritgato: merci

**NdA 2**: Gaara est un peu beaucoup OOC dans ma fic, plus sociable xD Sinon, entre Sasuke et Gaara, ça ne va pas beaucoup avancer dans l'intrigue amoureuse... XD Vous avez aimé, ou non ? J'attends vos impressions !

Prochain chapitre « tomato ».


	3. Tomato

**T**_h_**e T**_e_**a**_c_**h**_e_**r I**_s_** S**_h_**y**

_Par: Kisa_

**Note:** Gomen, gomen ! Quel retard oO J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews dernièrement sur ma boîte mail et je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment temps que je bouge mes fesses pour sortir le prochain chapitre ! xD Donc le voilà ! Encore désolée !

Et bien entendu, **merci **à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ne m'appartient pas…

**03 t o m a t o**

* * *

- Entrez, appela une voix masculine.

Hinata avait réussit à arriver à bon port grâce à l'aide de Gaara. Il avait l'air gentil, mais, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec lui. C'était comme s'il observait le moindre de ses mouvements… Très gênant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte devant elle et se retrouva dans une grande pièce, bien éclairée grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière le bureau du directeur. Ce-dernier était assis dans une chaise en cuir, qu'on tous les grands patrons qui se respectent. Nul doute que ce lycée « avait les moyens », ou, tout du moins, celui qui le dirigeait.

- Bonjour, je suis Hinata Hyuuga, la nouvelle enseignante d'anglais, se présenta-t-elle.

L'homme qui lui faisait face devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Jamais, en le croisant dans la rue, elle ne l'aurait pris pour quelqu'un s'occupant d'une école. Il semblait s'amuser avec ses stylos, les faisant tourner distraitement… Ce serait-elle trompée d'endroit ? Elle recula de quelques pas et vérifia la porte. Non, il y avait bien indiqué « Bureau du directeur ».

- Un problème ? appela-t-il.

- N-non, pas du tout ! Je suis venue pour signer mon contrat…

ça sembla le tirer de ses « occupations » et il leva vers elle des yeux noirs, perçants. Tiens, elle avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part… Oui, il ressemblait beaucoup au jeune homme arrogant qui l'avait renversé ce matin là. Elle fit une petite grimace.

- Vous vous sentez mal ?

Honteuse, elle secoua négativement la tête, et il lui offrit un petit sourire. Il se leva de sa grande chaise, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il était grand, au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Et elle se sentait intimidée. Très. Parce qu'il avait l'air de la renifler… Et il lui tournait autour, son menton dans sa main droite, il la jaugeait, comme s'il venait de la créer et cherchait un quelconque défaut à arranger.

- A-ano…

- Parfaite, déclara-t-il.

- Q-quoi ?

Ca y est, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce directeur ?!

- Parfaite, répéta-t-il. Vous êtes exactement la personne que je cherchais.

Hinata prit peur. C'était bien pour un poste de professeur qu'elle avait était engagée… N'est-ce pas ? Instinctivement, elle porta ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ce qui arracha un petit rire à l'homme.

- Pardon, pardon. J'aime que les enseignants soient bien proportionnés.

Ca y est. Hinata en était sûre. Il était cinglé.

Elle toussota un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Ano, vous m'avez choisie pour ce poste à cause de mes « proportions » ?!

Il rit à nouveau.

- Vous êtes drôle. Je suis sûr que les élèves vous apprécieront. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir…

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sensuellement, et elle sursauta.

- C'est bon, je vous adore déjà. Je plaisantais, ma chère, n'ayez pas peur. Mettez-vous à l'aise, et signons ce contrat.

Hinata signa le premier papier qu'il lui tendit, sans trop regarder le contenu, voulant s'écarter de cet étrange personnage aussi vite que possible. Il le remarqua et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Et bien, bienvenue dans mon école, Hinata Hyuuga.

--

Sur la première branche d'un grand arbre, à l'extérieur du lycée, se trouvait Sasuke. Loin du brouhaha général, il avait décidé de faire une petite sieste. C'était bien entendu sans compter un gentil blond **un peu** bruyant…

- Oy ! Sasuke-teme !

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole. Il soupira longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux abruti ?

- Oh, t'avais raison, il est là ! s'exclama une autre voix, qui s'avéra être celle de Kiba.

- Oui, il vient toujours ici, j'ai découvert sa cachette secrète héhé.

- Hey ! Je te demande ce que tu veux ! répéta Sasuke, extrêmement agacé.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Il s'installa en bas de l'arbre, et Kiba s'assit près de lui. Ils sortirent tous deux leurs bentôs.

- J'ai troooooooooop faim !

- Pareil ! T'as pas de ramen cette fois-ci ? s'étonna Kiba en regardant le plateau-repas du blondinet.

- J'en avais plus ! pleura-t-il, il va falloir que j'en rachète… Oy ! Teme ! Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?

- Pas faim.

Naruto souffla.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois tout maigrichon alors !

Sasuke roula des yeux. Maigrichon ? Qu'il se regarde, le nain !

- Au fait Sasuke, tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Kiba.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce matin, lors de l'appel. T'avais l'air complètement ailleurs !

- Hmm. A rien de particulier.

- J'adore les conversations avec toi Sasuke ! ricana Naruto, un brin ironique.

- Et ben t'as qu'à pas venir me saouler ! s'énerva le brun, je t'ai rien demandé !

Kiba rit et empêcha Naruto de riposter, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Du calme, vous deux. Au fait, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ?

- A quoi ?

- A séduire la prof d'anglais

- Tu peux toujours rêver Kiba ! Comment veux-tu sortir avec elle ? Une prof, un élève, ensemble, ça n'existe que dans les dramas ! lui dit Naruto, utilisant ses doigts pour montrer deux personnes qui se rapprochent, avant de se séparer.

- Laisse-moi rêver ! Elle est trop mignonne… Et puis, tu trouves pas que c'est excitant de sortir avec une femme mûre ?

- Ouaip. J'suis d'accord avec toi. Mais bon, elle, elle est mûre que pour l'âge ! Rien qu'à voir la façon dont elle se comporte, on voit bien qu'elle n'a aucune expérience avec les garçons !

Sasuke, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite, acquiesça doucement aux paroles de Naruto, avant de se reprendre, secouant sa tête. Depuis quand était-il d'accord avec cet idiot ?

- Ca m'est égal, je prends le pack entier ! répondit Kiba en imitant les formes d'une femme avec ses mains.

Ils ricanèrent à nouveau ensemble.

- Et toi Sasuke ? Tu en penses quoi de la prof ? Tu l'as trouves bien ? voulut savoir Kiba.

Sasuke soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'exciter avec cette nouvelle prof ?!

- Normal.

- Normal ?! répéta Kiba, mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! Franchement Sasuke, pas étonnant que y'a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi t'es gay !

Ca y est, la patience de Sasuke avait ses limites. Et ces dernières venaient à nouveau d'être franchies ! Ca commençait à l'agacer qu'on le traite d'homo juste parce que ces pimbêches d'êtres féminins ne l'intéressaient pas ! Il n'avait rien contre ceux qui aimaient les hommes, mais il en avait assez de ces rumeurs ! D'autant plus que parfois, elles étaient lancées par son superbe fan-club ! Une fois, il avait prit peur quand des fans lui avait laissé dans son casier des _fanfictions, _ces espèces d'histoires bizarres où on le couplait avec tout ce qui bougeait ! Dont Naruto ! Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Lui et cet abruti ?! Quelle horreur ! Quoi que, il avait une fois vu le début d'une histoire de lui et de la chose rose…. Au secours !!

- Vous commencez sérieusement à me saouler avec cette nouvelle prof ! finit-il par éclater, tellement, que je commence à la détester ! Franchement, vous ne regardez que son corps ou quoi ?! Elle est un peu mignonne et ça y est, vous commencez à devenir tout chaud bouillant ?! Elle a l'air chiante, elle rougit pour un rien, elle bégaie, et apparemment, elle n'arrive pas à tenir une conversation ! Alors si vous voulez vous la sauter, allez-y ! Ce sera **sans** moi !

Pffffiou. Ca faisait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps. Même s'il avait un peu exagéré sur cette pauvre fille. Sasuke se tourna vers les garçons, pour trouver à leur place une petite femme, aux grands yeux blancs écarquillés. Elle avait l'air stupéfaite, blessée, triste, et rouge.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il.

Il regarda aux alentours pour voir un blond et un brun courir en direction du lycée. Décidemment, quels lâcheurs ceux-là ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec cette fille maintenant…

- Tu veux ma photo ou quoi, _**la tomate**_ ? dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, la regardant vaguement, avant de sauter de l'arbre, et de prendre lui aussi la direction du lycée, la laissant toute seule.

--

Pauvre Hinata. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'assurer que ses élèves allaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, et elle voulait simplement leur dire qu'un surveillant allait faire sa ronde bientôt. A son approche, deux garçons s'étaient enfuis en courant.

Et puis, en s'approchant un peu plus, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il restait quelqu'un, assis sur l'arbre. Il avait l'air furieux, et s'était mis à déblatérer des mots, comme si c'était du venin. En les assemblant, son esprit sonna l'alerte. Il parlait principalement d'elle. Et, apparemment, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout !

La gentille, la douce Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi il la jugeait ainsi, alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et rencontra ces yeux noirs perçants qu'elle avait déjà vus auparavant.

Il avait l'air surpris de la voir, mais pas autant qu'elle à l'entente de ces paroles. L'adolescent sembla s'être remis de sa surprise et lui lança avant de partir un :

« Tu veux ma photo ou quoi, _**la tomate**_ ? »

Hinata l'avait reconnu. C'était celui qui l'avait renversée ce matin. Celui qui l'avait accusée de ne pas regarder où elle marchait, alors que c'était lui qui était en tort.

Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était plus que clair. Il avait même l'air de la détester. D'accord. C'était son droit à la limite, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu le peu d'interactions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui. Vu que ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait rencontré… Peut-être était-ce qu'il n'aimait pas les professeurs ? Ou bien plus précisément, les professeurs d'anglais ? Ou bien peut-être était-ce tout simplement elle, la fautive. Comme toujours. Elle avait l'habitude en fait.

Mais…

- _La tomate_… ? souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

**à s u i v r e**

--

**NdA :** Je me demande si Itachi est aussi OOC… Il est un peu étrange, mais il n'en pince pas pour Hinata, malgré ce que pourrait suggérer la première partie du chapitre. Il aime seulement mettre les gens mal à l'aise. xD

Sinon, concernant le passage avec les fics, je n'ai rien contre le couple SasuSaku, SasuNaru, ni contre le yaoi mais je n'aime pas trop ça XD

Dans une review, quelqu'un m'a dit que les élèves n'avaient aucun respect pour leur professeur. C'est vrai. La pauvre Hinata est tombée sur une classe un peu difficile. J'ai peu être un peu trop regarder Gokusen, GTO ou encore Gachi Baka ! comme dramas… XD


End file.
